Animal Crossing: Sweet Life
Animal Crossing: Sweet Life (Animal Forest: Living the Life) is a life-simulation video game released in September 5th 2034. It takes place after New Leaf. The player will still be the mayor and everything will mostly be the same as New Leaf but there's more new features and some changes. New Features * You will have your own office at the town hall. * You can have only 15 to 20 villagers (only optional) *There will be skin tones and different eye shapes just like in Happy Home Designer. * When your starting villiager moves out, a new villiager will move in the same vacant spot. They cannot move in front of paths and flowers. *You can now get rid of rocks with a shovel and sell it for a decent price. The moss rock or different colored rocks the costs a lot more bells. *The icons will be more organized. The toolbox icon only puts fishing rods, nets and axes. The leaf icon only puts furniture. The clothing icon will have clothes, shoes and socks. The hat icon will have hats, wigs and accessories. Also, your closet, dresser, cabinet, locker will have an affect on it as well. *You and the villagers can get the stomach flu and common colds from a certain the weather. *You can now cook food with fish and fruits but you have to follow the ingredients if you want make a perfect dish. You can also make fruit juice. You can eat it or give it to your villagers or a NPC as a gift. *After your villagers move away, they will come to visit you later as a reunion. Occasionally you can ask them to move back into your town. *The villagers will play interactive such as playing in the pool, shooting hoops and swinging on swings. Also you will have your own front yard and backyard outside of your house. New Bulidings & PWPs * A restaurant will be introduced. You can create any restaurant as you want such as Asian themed, classy 5 star restaurant fast food themed and so on. * The beach will be explored and there will be PWP projects. It will have a beach party every summer and Tortimer will be the host of the beach party. Also, you can be a pirate, hunting for rare treasure items or you can use the diving suit to swim underwater. * There will be a backyard PWP projects such as a backyard pool, playground equipment (swings, jungle gyms), etc. Friendship Diversity *You can have a notebook to keep everything in track of your villagers. It has a friendship rating. Like for example: Stranger: '''Freya just moved here two days ago or you have trouble getting along so you need to talk or play with Freya more often if you wanna be friends. '''Acquaintance: You and Lopez get along just fine but just not friends yet. Fine Friends: '''You and Rudy are somewhat friends but you're not really that close. '''Best Friends: You and Bunnie are best friends for life. You're very close to each other and love spending time with each other. *When your villager moves away, they'll always give you some of their memorabilia such as their scrapbook or their picture frame. Personality Diverse Villagers with same personalities will be different, showing their negative and positive personalites. Cranky ''' '''Cynical/Pessmist: Crankies look at the negative side of things and loves to make sarcastic comments. They have a dark sense of humor. Aggressive: Crankies are quite violent if you dare to provoke them. They won't hesitate to use violence or scold at you. Insecure: Crankies are usually uncomfortable around everyone. They're not shy but can be a little reclusive. Old: Crankies are wise and acts like a father figure to closed ones. Snooty Vain: They're not afraid to make fun of people's looks and personality. They love getting compliments to them and has a big ego. They love spending time in a mirror, telling how beautiful they are and wear tons of makeup. They can be self-conscious about themselve and gets jealous when someone or you is prettier than them. Materialistic: Snooties are incredibly selfish as they care about possessions and money than people. They have a habit of slurging. They can get greedy and demanding such as begging you to give them bells for them to buy something for themselves. Compulsive Liar: Snooties loves lying so its hard for to tell if they're lying or telling the truth. They love spreading randon rumors about someone. They can be manipulative and loves tricking people. Smug Closet Geek: '''Very interested in fantasy, sci-fi, computer stuff, anime. They're too embarrassed to tell someone about it. Kindhearted Gentleman Hipster '''Uchi Lazy Tomboy Daring Strange/humorous Lazy Laid-back Hungry Easily Bored Childish: They act like excitable six year olds as they alwsys wanted to play with you and watch cartoons. They throw tantrums when things don't go their way and use insults that are immature (E.g.: Meanie, fathead or bighead, Making funny faces, blowing raspberries at someone they dislike). Normal Bookworm Shy/Insecure: Normals get easily uncomfortable with other people. They blush quite easily, stammer a lot, mumbling and are usually quiet. They can be quite sensitive as they get angry or burst into tears. Friendly Optimist Helpful Jock Energetic Competitive: They're obsessed with winning, often trying to beat you. At first, they see you as bitter rivals rather than friendly rivals. If you or other villagers win, Jocks will be sore losers as they will get depressed or bitter about it as they're afraid of failure and disappointment. They'll think second, third, middle and last place are for losers. Tough Peppy Airhead/Ditz: Peppies easily forget anything as simple tasks and does them incorrectly. They're completely out there as they can be quite kooky. Dreamer: They're naively enthusiastic or idealistic. They fail to realize to recognize realities of a situation. They get stars in their eyes (literally) and get stuck in their own little world, often daydreaming. Hyperactive New Villagers List of new villagers in Sweet Life. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games